User blog:DesertedStoneMaiden/Invader Dib
Thorn: Hey, dib, wanna' walk me home? Dib: sure, kat dumped me Thorn: what for? Dib: Caz I said that her dress made her look fat Thorn: nice Dib: hey thorn, watch where your-*car-screech, pushes thorn* Thorn: hey what was that for-no *sees dib bleeding, unconscious* NO! *sobbing* it's gonna be all right*carries dib*. SKITTLES! HELP ME! *SOBS* PLEASE! Skittles: what's wrong, oh, oh my. What, where's the stupid driver that did this, when I get my hands on them- Thorn: no it was my fault; I wasn't watching where I was going Skittles: zim! We’re going home, NOW! Zim: what's wrong- oh, oh, oh gawd *at base* Zim: his body is in bad condition, I don't think you can- Skittles: shut up zim! Before I reach into your mouth a rip out your tongue Zim: *eyes lower* skittles Thorn: skittles, I think Zim’s right, I don't think we can- Skittles: pak Thorn: what? Skittles: I can transfer his mind into a pak Zim: but we don't- Skittles: I do, all I need is an artificial body, but only Pd has one Pd: okay, I’ll give it to you, I may not like dib, but since you're kinda of my sister, here *hands skittles a smeet tube* Skittles: hopefully, the smeet adapts to dib's age * attaches a band around dib's head to the pak, glow appears* now we attach the pak to the smeet- *smeet wakes up, flashes, becomes older* Dib: what, what happened, the last thing I remember is the car. But, shouldn't I be dead? Thorn: *hugs dib* your Irken now! Dib: what?! *looks in mirror* oh my gawd! * Dib is has deep blue eyes, a black Irken uniform, opened, with his signature blue shirt underneath* Zim: now, if you try to expose me, you'll exposing your own kind Dib: cool, but how will I- Skittles: disguise yourself? Taken care of, here. *hands him a pair of glasses* these will cause a hologram to make you look like your old self, much like Tak's. Dib: wow, thanks *puts glasses on* wow, I look human again! Thanks skittles Skittles: it was really thorn's idea Thorn: *blush* it was nothing, I just thought about- Dib: *kisses thorn* thanks Thorn: ah *blush* Skittles: thorn,*mischievous smile* looks like you got a boyfriend Zim: yes! Now you got dib off your back- Skittles: shut up! I still love him *dib blushes*, but as my little brother Pd: boo hoo, what a corny sob story. Who wrote this, Hollywood? Skittles: *hugs Pd* no, this is what love is Pd: *blush* now, er, let me go, before I destroy zim Zim: you wish! *Pd and zim start bickering in Irken* Dib: you guys just ruined the moment Thorn: *kisses dib* let’s go Dib: *blush* Skittles: dib, thorn, cover your ears and eyes! Thorn: why? Skittles: just do it! (censored for your safety. Only way to describe, lots of angry singing.) *nightmare world flashes constantly Zim: okay, stop singing, we'll stop fighting Pd: what power is that?! Skittles: chaos, don't mess with me, got it?! Pd and zim: *scared* got it! Dib: what happened? Zim: remember the closet incident Dib: ooh, you guys must have gotten her pissed! Thorn: what? Pd: don't ask Category:Blog posts